1. Field of the Invention
A cordless electric device such as a power tool in the form of a drill having a housing that receives a detachably connected battery pack wherein contact is repeatably made between the terminals of a motor and the a battery pack to place the motor in circuit with the battery pack. To increase the service life and reliability of the terminals and to decrease the wear thereof, the terminals are provided with resilient means to increase the mechanical and electrical connection therebetween.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cordless electric tools of the prior art have used rechargeable batteries as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,192. The rechargeable batteries can be mounted in a battery pack detachably connected to the housing of the cordless electric tool as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,110, owned by the same assignee of the present invention.
Connecting the battery in circuit with the motor of a cordless electric tool can be by a plug in a socket which is similar to the common approach associated with electrical wall outlets, or by various other types of connections in which the natural resiliency of a contact terminal is used to produce the desired connection. However, due to one or more reasons, including manufacturing tolerences, wear, age or the like, such connections tend to fail at some point short of the expected life thereof.